


More Man Than You [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everyone else his age, Steve Rogers graduates high school when he is fifteen years old.</p><p>It's 1933.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Man Than You [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts), [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts), [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Study Guide for More Man than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548795) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 
  * Inspired by [More Man than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548776) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99), [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey), [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



**Fic:**  More Man Than You[  
](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5536346)

**Reader:**  [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Author** : [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey)

 **Fandom:**  Captain Amarica ****

 **Ship:**  Steve/Bucky,  Steve/Howard, Steve/OMC, Steve/OFC ****

 **Rating:**  Explicit ****

 **Warnings:**  This fic is tagged for violence and rape, but that is specifically for one chapter which I warn for in the notes and which does NOT feature Steve or Bucky (the victim is an OC). Still, it's a triggery chapter, so please read/listen with caution.

 **Summary:**  

Like everyone else his age, Steve Rogers graduates high school when he is fifteen years old.

It's 1933.

 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548776/chapters/977489)

 

**To Download Right Click and Save AS:**

[Part One](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Mikey/Litra/More%20Man%20Than%20You%20part%201.mp3)

[Part Two](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Mikey/Litra/More%20Man%20Than%20You%20part%202.mp3)

[Study Guide](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Mikey/Litra/More%20Man%20Than%20You%20study%20guide.mp3)

( I Highly recommend listening or going to read the study guide as well. )

 

**Author's Notes:**

This is the first part of this story arc, the years between 1933 and 1944. The next story in the series will move into the Avengers-era. This story, though, is mostly about Steve managing his "alternative sexuality" in an era that didn't acknowledge such a thing existed. If you aren't a history/anthropology geek you will probably find it very boring. Sorry.

For more on the cultural mores of Steve's era, check out my Study Guide.

ON WARNINGS: This fic is tagged for violence and rape, but that is specifically for one chapter which I warn for in the notes and which does NOT feature Steve or Bucky (the victim is an OC). Still, it's a triggery chapter, so please read with caution.

ON CANON: This is roughly based on the MCU version of Steve Rogers as seen in the movies Captain America and the Avengers. However, the story tends skip over important movie moments because honestly, I don't see the point of rehashing them when I wouldn't be changing anything. To me, one important (and challenging) aspect of this version of Steve Rogers is that *externally* he is 100% canon compliant. These are all the scenes that never got filmed. ;)

On my co-authors: Ladygray99 and Tawg are not, technically, co-authors in that they did not write a word of this. However they were critical advisers regarding plot and character development, and until AO3 includes a field for listing beta readers/editors/guilty parties, I am listing them as co-authors.

AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU to Ryan Loveless, M/M romance author and friend, who guided me towards important research materials. Ryan is a great author so check out her work. I particularly recommend the historical romance The Forgotten Man, set in the same era as this story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fan Art for More Man Than You (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145088) by [Lymmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel)




End file.
